Many forms of violence and intimidation are of great concern to various entities, ranging from individuals to nations. The United States and other developed nations face an unprecedented challenge posed by terrorism, both foreign and domestic.
The unprecedented magnitude of the threat is even worse than generally believed, and can only be appreciated by considering the quantity and value of other potential targets, e.g., on the U.S. homeland. In addition to the well understood targets such as airport terminals and large commercial centers, there are tens of thousands of critical infrastructure facilities in the U.S., including airport perimeters, chemical plants, natural gas plants, pipelines and pumping stations, nuclear and non-nuclear power plants, refineries and reservoirs.
Such facilities which are typically unguarded. Many people could, with relative ease, approach within one hundred feet of such facilities.
Thus, given the magnitude of the problem posed by modern terrorism there exists a clear and urgent need for systems and methods that to combat terrorism.
Novel image processing techniques may be employed in various applications to help combat terrorism.